kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Kougi Komai
|nickname = |gender = Male |birthdate = |age = |bloodtype = |height = 150 cm (4'9") (Middle School) 154 cm (5'1") (High School) 163 cm (5'3") (7 years later) |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = Black Doggy House |occupation =Student Prefect Apprentice Priest |relatives = Hasuki Komai (Older Sister) |manga = Chapter 45 |anime = |japvoice = |engvoice = }} |Komai Kōgi}} is Hasuki's younger brother and the first-year Black Dogs' leader. Appearance When he was in junior high, he wears the middle school uniform for the Black Dogs standard. After becoming a high school first-year, he wears the high school uniform for the Black Dogs standard. Personality He is very protective of his elder sister and will hunt those who do her wrong, including Romio Inuzuka. He has also a huge sister complex. He's very irritable whenever anyone mentions his height or flirts with his sister. Kougi also shares the Black Dogs' dislike for the White Cats, as he had a rival, Ameria Curl. However, he showed himself to be open-minded and took part in ending the conflict, even becoming friends with Ameria though he has shown to get annoyed with her teasing. Plot Romeo, Hasuki And Kougi 1 & 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 45 & Chapter 46 '' ~ After the school festival, Kougi has started to follow the leader of the high school first-year Black Dogs, Inuzuka. The latter noticed that he has been followed, so he lured Kougi into his trap and caught him. Before Inuzuka could interrogate Kougi, Hasuki showed up to meet with Inuzuka. She then saw Kougi and wondered why he is in the Black Dog upperclassmen block. As Inuzuka still doesn't know the student, Hasuki introduced to him: Kougi Komai, her little brother. She wants Kougi to greet Inuzuka, but he gives a cold shoulder instead. The girl then pinches Kougi's face as punishment. After this, Kougi greets Inuzuka. His sister still doesn't understand why Kougi is here, so he explains that he came to see what things are like in the upperclassmen block since he will be living here next year. And he wants to ask Inuzuka for directions. So the high schoolers bring Kougi on tour around the upperclassmen block. The first place Koiugi wants to visit is Inuzuka's room. When they were entering Inuzuka's room, there were already visitors waiting for him, Kochou and Teria. Kougi then misunderstood that he was a lolicon. Teria explains that Inuzuka told them that he will call them to have some fun which makes Kougi think Inuzuka is revolting. Then all of the sudden, Kohitsuji enters the room with adults magazine. Kougi is getting furious of the situation. Kohitsuji say that Inuzuka is his boob-soul mate and tell all the stories of all the perverted things Inuzuka did. Inuzuka tried to get rid of Kohitsuji before he say anything worse but accidentally trip and fall over Hasuki to his bed. Kougi seen enough and say the he didn't came here to ask for directions. He came here to spy on Inuzuka! He then attack Inuzuka thinking that he was cheating on his big sister and took her as a fool. Kougi tried to attack Inuzuka again but he ran outside. Inuzuka couldn't beat Hasuki's little brother. Even Maru told Kougi that Inuzuka was cheating on Hasuki. As the two of them running though the hallway and Inuzuka was having deep thoughts. Kougi jump and tried to kick Inuzuka but he been ounch accidentally by him to a wall. Kougi was impressed but the real battle have begun. Kougi grab a replica sword willing to punish Inuzuka. This is when Inuzuka realized that the two of them really are siblings. The two of them started running again. Kougi managed to catch up to him, jumped and swing his sword full force. However, Hasuki appeared trying to defend Hasuki by letting the sword hit her. It was too late for Kougi to do anything so Inuzuka grabbed the sword and defend Hasuki. But the tip of the sword breaks and hit Kougi's forehead which causes him to faint. Inuzuka, Hasuki, and Kougi were at the nurse office. Inuzuka then leaves Hasuki and Kougi alone. Hasuki tried to explain to Kougi who haven't woken up the reason why she is upset. Romio and the Freshmen 1, 2 & 3 ~ ''Main article: Chapter 70, Chapter 71 & Chapter 72 ~ Kougi who is the new leader for the first year Black Dog facing of with the new leader for the first year White Cats, Ameria Curl. Before their fight was about to begin, they were stopped by Inuzuka and Persia. Kougi say Inuzuka should just quit being the second year leader for the Black Dogs. Inuzuka was trying to show Kougi and the rest of the freshmen around the campus but he refuse. Inuzuka ask if this has something to do with Hasuki which make Kougi panic worrying anyone will hear that. He say she have noting to do with it. The suddenly, Hasuki showed up worried about Inuzuka. She told Kougi not to give Inuzuka any trouble which he ignored. He then leave Inuzuka with all of his classmates. All of the sudden, Inuzuka called the freshmen to the school gym. They went to the gym and see that Inuzuka want to spare with them. They accept the challenge but lost in the end. The makes Kougi pissed saying that Inuzuka is a lowlife person who is forcing others to obey him. He then ran away. The next day, Inuzuka invited the freshmen to the cherry blossom trees. They were about to leave until Inuzuka open up his shirt and stripped. He tried to make a joke but instead freaking the freshmen out instead. The freshmen then tried to leave but Inuzuka say he was just trying to introduce his little sister, Shuna who is also their classmate. Kougi understand the situation so he sit down for Shuna's sake. The Black dogs were having fun until the White Cats showed up. Persia who was in charge of the group were also trying to make them see the cheery blossom but she didn't know that Inuzuka's group was also there. With both dorms seeing each other, they were about to fight until Inuzuka and Persia decided for a Badminton match. Somehow both dorms play the game and not willing to lose. Kougi who isn't playing is a shame of everyone saying they are being fooled by Inuzuka's plan. Kougi then notice two White Cats students planning something. After the match was over, the White Cats won! However, Kougi was rushing through the White Cats aiming to hit someone. Ameria taught that he wants a fight so she took him on. Until Inuzuka stop her letting Kougi go. The reason why Kougi was rushing is because of the White Cats students throw a bottle at one of the female Black Dogs. Kougi and Persia managed to punished them. After everything was settled. Inuzuka was ask to pick up grass as punishment for saying the fight back then was his orders. Shuna asked Kougi to come with her to see Inuzuka but he was hiding behind a tree. Inuzuka and Shuna start to have a conversation but how Inuzuka really enjoys battles which doesn't evolve fighting. He wanted to teach the freshmen there are more interesting battles then fighting. Kougi then came out of hiding saying he is fine while calling Inuzuka "Mr.Guide". Romio and the Servant Wars 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 99 & Chapter 100 ~ Shuna, Kougi and Ameria were hanging out. They notice Shuna was bumped out so they ask what’s wrong. She explain that Inuzuka is too busy that she was mad that she can’t make herself useful to him. She started to feel lonely and the fact he already have a girlfriend means she can’t enter his room anymore. Ameria wanted to hang out with Persia too but she’s also busy with work. Kougi also feels the same way since he couldn’t meet with her sister recently, as the girls are put off by his clinginess, which embarrasses him. Shuna then came up with an idea and that is to be their Servants! They went to the office to talk with them about it. Though Shuna want to show them they are cut out for the job. Persia then let them help them out with the matter they are doing right now. They are planning to a school excursion to the West. Usually the past excursion are planned to go to their own country but this time they planning to combined the trip. They still need to secure accommodation for all 200 students who are going, get the Housemaster’s approval and book a cruise and arrange for the transport. Shuna, Kougi and Ameria want to do their work for them and prove they are fit for becoming their servants. The three of them went off. The three of them split to do their own things. Kougi is in charge of the transport. He went to call every flight company he could, but none of them have a direct flight headed to the West. Kougi then feel depressed since he couldn’t get his sister’s praise. Unable to book the transport, Kougi return to the office and turns out Shuna and Ameria also couldn’t do their task. Leon, Scott and Aby return to the office and successfully did all the task which Shuna, Kougi and Ameria supposed to do! Since there isn’t any flights heade to the West, Scott suggues to do a take a ship to a nearest island and then take a plane from there. Leon and Aby also did Shuna and Ameria’s task. They then showed off that this is just another day at work and they are prefects. They look amazing but Shuna, Kougi and Ameria feels annoyed. They were depress saying they can’t be their servants at this rate. Though there is still another task they could do. They need another 100 signatures for those who are going for the trip. This is their chance to make a comeback. Kougi, Shuna and Ameria went to look for second years who are interested going for the trip. The three of them did a great start but after that, everyone keeps ignoring them. Things aren’t looking good for them. But Kougi can’t blame them. He was wondering why would they go to the West in the first place. This plan was flawed from the start. Shuna doesn’t know they reason why but Inuzuka must have a reason for it. She then figure it out! The three of them went to both dorms and made a speech there. They explain why it’s important for them to go to the West. There was resistant at first but later a crowd has form and give them 150 signatures! They went back to the office and Inuzuka, Hasuki and Persia were surprise of the results. They were proud of them and the three of them have become their servants! Trivia * He drinks ten bottle of milk daily to make sure he is growing. * He likes Julio(Persia) because he is shorter than him. * He hates it when someone calls his sister "Nee-chan" since only he can do that. * His name was possibly inspired from Corgi dog breed. Category:Male Category:Black Doggy House Category:Prefect Category:Touwa